Le Mariage de sa Fille
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Un mariage, c'est quelque chose d'important alors, quand le jour J arrive, tout le monde est prêt à faire quelques concessions. (genre: family)


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Un mariage, c'est quelque chose d'important alors, quand le jour J arrive, tout le monde est prêt à faire quelques concessions.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Genre : family.

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Note : bien que le pairing principal ne change pas, cette histoire met en place des relations romantiques préexistantes et des relations familiales.

XXXXX

_**Le Mariage de sa Fille.**_

XXXX

Hermione n'avait pas réfléchit à deux fois avant de casser les traditions presque Victoriennes du mariage sorcier traditionnel lorsqu'elle avait demandé à sa fille une danse, prétextant que toute personne voulant danser avec la mariée n'avait qu'à le demander.

C'était donc d'un poste assez reculé mais très bien placé que Severus observait mère et fille tournoyer gaiment.

Il fût rejoint très rapidement, trop rapidement selon lui, par une tierce personne.

-Snape !

Sans lâcher la piste du regard, il répondit.

-Weasley.

Un silence tendu s'installa alors entre les deux hommes.

-Je ne vous aime toujours pas vous savez.

Sans perdre un battement, Severus rétorqua.

-C'est un sentiment réciproque, croyez-moi.

Ron se perdit, lui aussi, un instant dans le spectacle qu'offrait sa fille, dansant joyeusement, dans les bras de sa mère.

-Si j'ai accepté que vous soyez présent c'est pour elle. _***Elles***_ deux.

-Dites plutôt que vous saviez pertinemment qu'elle ne vous aurez pas pardonné. _***Aucune***_ des deux.

Les yeux de Ron lancèrent des éclairs.

-Vous êtes toujours le même salopard arrogant !

L'homme en noir se permit alors un petit sourire condescendant.

-Je sais. Et c'est _***ça***_ qui la fait craquer….

Une lueur meurtrière passa dans le regard azur du rouquin, mais avant qu'il ne puisse commettre la moindre erreur de jugement Hermione et Rose s'avancèrent vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Severus, décidant d'être le plus courtois des deux, inclina la tête en leur direction.

-Mesdames.

Le sourire des deux jeunes femmes s'élargirent encore plus, menaçant de se transformer en fou rire.

Hermione prit alors la parole.

-On ne vous dérange pas trop, Messieurs ?!

Ron retint difficilement une marque de moquerie.

-Personne n'a essayé de tuer personne !?

-Non, vous êtes arrivées bien trop tôt pour qu'un acte illicite ait pu voir le jour…

Rose éclata de rire, détendue.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil Severus. C'est de mon père dont tu parles….

Le professeur sourit à sa façon.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien Rose, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien fait. Considère ça comme mon cadeau de mariage.

Les deux femmes rirent de l'air outrageusement furieux de Ron.

-Je te remercie donc de la concession.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Viens Papa, je crois que notre temps ici est compté….

Hermione secoua la tête en entendant la réplique de tragédienne employée par sa fille puis sourit en regardant père et fille s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers son compagnon.

-Allez… Venez jeune homme !

-Où ça !?

Lui lançant un regard mutin elle lui répondit le plus naturellement possible.

-Danser !

Il la suivit de mauvais gré mais s'adoucit visiblement une fois ses mains posées autour de sa taille.

Dansant sans mot dire durant plusieurs minutes, Hermione rompit néanmoins le silence.

-Merci Severus.

Déposant un rapide et délicat baiser dans ses cheveux, il s'enquerra.

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir accompagné.

-Et qui te dis que c'est pour toi que je l'ai fait !?

-Oh je sais bien que c'est avant tout pour Rose mais merci quand même.

Il ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs minutes.

-De rien. Et ce n'est pas uniquement pour elle que je suis ici.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Je sais.

Une main vint se poser sur son avant-bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

-Puis-je ?

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà placé la main de Severus dans celle de Rose.

Ne perdant pas son air renfrogné, il concéda.

-Apparemment.

Ne s'occupant pas de son ton revêche, elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule, se laissant guider par la musique et par Severus qui, quoiqu'il en dise, était un très bon partenaire de danse.

A quelques mètres de distance seulement, deux ex-époux partageaient également une danse.

Ne tenant plus, Ron brisa le silence tranquille qui régnait.

-Alors, tu es satisfaite ?

Elle releva la tête et l'observa, ne pouvant dire qu'elle était surprise de son inquisition.

-Oui Ronald. Je te suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir fait de scène. Je suis sûre que Rose te remercie également.

Il secoua la tête, perdu de cette dernière remarque.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais je crois.

Hermione le considéra un moment.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important Ron. Le principal c'est que ta fille soit heureuse. C'est sa journée.

Il acquiesça, contraint de reconnaitre qu'elle avait raison.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à en vouloir à Snape. C'était malsain et inutile après tout ce temps et aujourd'hui devait sans doute plus être consacré à terroriser le mari de sa fille qu'autre chose.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son ex-femme avant de lui demander.

-Est-ce qu'il te rend toujours heureuse Hermione ?

Il la détailla et le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya lui donna la réponse qu'il souhaitait avoir. Même si c'était difficile.

-Oui Ron. Très heureuse.

Il se détendit.

-Alors je ne regrette pas qu'il soit venu avec toi aujourd'hui.

D'un geste habile qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible venant de sa part, il la rendit à son partenaire légitime.

-Tenez Snape. Je vous la rends !

Severus la regarda, s'assurant que tout était en ordre.

-Tout ce qui devait être dit l'a été. Merci d'avoir pu vous libérer.

D'un geste de tête, Severus lui fit comprendre que le message était passé, puis il regarda l'ex-époux d'Hermione s'en aller, sa fille au bras.

Hermione lui prit la main, demandant son attention.

-Je suis prête quand tu le seras.

Il lui offrit un rictus.

-Tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde ?

-A ceux qui comptent.

-Bien, alors nous pouvons, enfin, quitter cet endroit….

-Tu sais Severus, le ton ennuyé que tu emplois marcherait beaucoup plus sans ce début de sourire que j'aperçois….

Il l'embrassa rapidement.

-Maintenant il n'y a plus rien à voir. Allons-y !

Alors que Rose les repéra au loin, elle eut à peine le temps de leur dire au revoir de la main, qu'ils partirent dans un tourbillon.

Puis, toujours souriante, elle revint auprès de ses invités et de son mari.

XXXXX


End file.
